Seth Norris
| Last= | Count=3 | Name=Seth Norris | Death=23 September 2004 | DeathReason=Killed by the Monster | DeathEp= | Place=United States | Status=Deceased | Family=Unnamed wife | Profession=Oceanic Airlines Pilot | ReasonAus=...working for Oceanic Airlines | ReasonTrip=...as its pilot | Actor=Greg Grunberg | S1Ep=Character appearances#SethS1 | S4Ep=Character appearances#SethS4 | S6Ep=Character appearances#SethS6 |}} Captain Seth Norris was the captain of Oceanic Flight 815 found in the cockpit by Jack, Kate, and Charlie. Before the crash .}} Little is known about Seth's life before Flight 815. Most of the information we have came from Frank Lapidus's accounts. Frank overslept because his alarm clock malfunctioned on September 22, 2004. Seth Norris replaced Frank as the pilot of Flight 815. Seth married his childhood sweetheart at nineteen years of age, and always wore his wedding ring. His official Oceanic Airlines photo showed that he once had a mustache. On the Island Day 2 (Season 1) .}} Seth was unconscious when he was found in the cockpit of Flight 815 the day after the crash, but woke up when Kate leaned over him. Jack gave him water, and Seth said he was dizzy. He was bleeding from his nose and right ear, and his right eye was bruised and swollen shut. He asked how many survivors there were, to which Jack replied there were at least forty-eight. He became concerned when Jack said that it had been 16 hours since the crash and nobody had come yet. He recounted the plight of Flight 815: He then showed Jack and Kate where the transceiver was, and crawled out of the front cockpit windows to look around after the same noise from the night before occurred again. Sounds of the Monster approached, and the pilot was ripped upward from the cockpit through a windshield, kicking and screaming. Moments later, blood splashed across the front of the plane. The plane shook, then fell flat on its belly. Shortly thereafter Kate and Charlie found the pilot, dead, mangled in a tree. .}} Seth was wearing his ring at the time of the crash. Post-death Charlie later dedicated a song to him while composing an album about the Island, called "Monster Eats the Pilot," and sang it to Claire. Off the Island, Frank Lapidus saw a newscast showing the supposed body of Seth in the underwater cockpit. Frank knew Seth personally and strongly believed that that was not Seth's body, since Seth always wore his wedding ring, while the corpse's hand had no rings. Flash sideways In the flash sideways, Seth was again flying flight 815 from Sydney to Los Angeles. After the plane hit turbulence and calmed down, Seth apologized and then he stated that they were nearly home. Trivia *In a deleted flashback scene (depicted in extras on Disc 7 of Season 1 DVD collection), Seth had a conversation with Claire at the airport restaurant before the flight. He promised her a "smooth ride." During the same extra scene, he stated that his mother's boyfriend was named Bernard. This being a deleted scene, it may not necessarily be canon. However, a woman in "The Oceanic Six: A Conspiracy of Lies" mentioned witnessing this scene. If the mockumentary is considered canon, then this scene actually did take place, at least in part. Part of this scene was shown in another Bad Robots Production show - Fringe. * In the making of the pilot episode, it is revealed that the pilot character was added late in production, as Jack had originally been planned to be killed off in "Pilot." The pilot's body that was found hanging in the tree was also originally intended to be Jack's. * Seth was the first crash survivor to be killed by the Monster. The Monster did not claim a second victim until Day 72. * Seth was the first speaking character to be killed and the second overall after Gary Troup. * The dead and mangled body bears a very strong resemblance to the remains of a headcrab zombie with the headcrab shot off in the game series Half Life, right down to the blood stains and clothes worn by them. * Although the pilot was featured in , his name was first revealed in the fourth season episode . * Out of the main characters, he met Jack, Kate, Charlie, Frank, The Man in Black, and possibly Claire (if the deleted scene is considered canon). *Witnesses of death: Jack, Kate, Charlie. *Last words: "What? What's right outside?" See also * A-Missions * Crash * Co-pilot Unanswered questions *Why did the Monster immediately kill Seth? ar:سيث نوريس de:Seth Norris es:Seth Norris fr:Seth Norris it:Seth Norris pl:Seth Norris pt:Seth Norris ru:Сет Норрис Norris, Seth Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 4 characters Norris, Seth Norris, Seth Norris, Seth Category:Flashback Characters Category:Frank's flashback characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Pilots and flight attendants Category:Flash-sideways characters Category:The Man in Black's victims Category:Husbands